This invention relates to attachments for a portable router and, more particularly, to a novel attachment for a portable router which can perform the dual functions of serving as both a workpiece chip collector and an adjustable depth edge guide with respect to an edge of a workpiece that is aligned generally parellel to the rotational axis of the router bit.
In the past, it has been known to provide an attachment for a portable router that can perform the single function of collecting chips which are removed by the router bit from a surface of a workpiece that is located generally perpendicular to the rotational axis of the router bit. A typical form of such a prior-art workpiece chip collector attachment has been shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,806.
And, as further shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,994, another portable router attachment has also been previously developed for performing the single function of serving as an adjustable depth edge guide for the router bit in cutting away material from an edge of a workpiece that is aligned generally parallel to the rotational axis of the router bit.
However, until the advent of the present invention, it has not even been known to provide an attachment for a portable router that could adequately perform the single function of collecting chips that are removed by the router bit from an edge of a workpiece that is aligned generally parallel to the rotational axis of the router bit, let alone to provide a single attachment for a portable router that could, also, at the same time, perform the additional function of serving as an adjustable depth edge guide with respect to such an edge of a workpiece.